Miraculous of the Fox
by MiraculousDashie
Summary: Alya wonders who and why had the small black octagonal box been left on her desk in her room. And who is the fox girl Alya keeps on dreaming about . And will chat ever get to call bugaboo his.
1. A girl and her fox

Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug

 **Miraculous of the fox**

 **Chapter one: Girl and her Fox.**

The warmth of the afternoon sun danced across the floor of the small brightly colored bedroom. A slight breeze blew the curtains about creating shadows that plays and danced beautiful against the lite orange wall with the white skirting boards and the beautiful mural of Fox's that her best friend had drawn and then painted for her when she had asked. A white bookcase sat against the wall opposite of the bed but not far from the white wooded desk that was home to her sliver laptop and new printer who parents had gifted to her on her 16th birthday the weekend just been.

The girl in question had entered her room. Tossing her dark brown satchel onto her bed she rubbed her temples impatiently for she didn't know why she had the some song playing now for the pass couple of days in her head it just plays over and over only she through she would get away from it when she slept but it did not happen as her dreams lately consisted of a fox like girl jumping and running through out a beautiful green wood. Someone was chasing her .She would call out to her asking her who was after her but the girl just kept on running her feet nearly touch the dirt under her black boots.

Still rubbing her temples she grunted and clench her teeth together why me why this bloody song she wonder to herself. Yes the girl favorite animal was the sly fox she always considered herself one if she were ever be an animal. Sitting down on her bed she gave a small whimper as the small voice started the song over again closing her eyes she rested her head in her hands that rested on her knees. A tear fell and run down her cheeks wiping her eyes she raise her head slightly she peeked between her Ombrè shaded hair, noticing the small black octagonal box with red oriental art covering it. Slowly she reached out to it not sure how it got in her room or where it cone from and mostly who had placed it in her room. Her fingertips brush it before she pulled it closer to herself as her knees hit the carpet of her room. She was closer now shedding have to stretch as far. Clasping it in her nimble hands she trace the red pattern on the box with her fingertip. Playing with the clasp she opened the box that was followed by a sunset orange sparkly light that made her close her eyes tightly and a squeaky voice could be heard as the light dissipated within the room.

" _the secret of the fox_

 _Ancient mystery_

 _Somewhere deep in the woods_

 _I know you're hiding?_

 _What is your sound?_

 _Will we ever know?_

 _Will always be a mystery_

 _What do you say?"_

Sang the small reddish orange fox like creature floating above the desk while dancing in its own world. She sat there staring at it. to the left it moved then span to the right back to the left with a away of it's bushy tail, its long orange with white tipped ears twitched to a beat only it knew.

Looking back at the box in her hands she saw the golden chain that lead to a small pendant of a orange foxtail with a white tip. Placing the box back on her desk she pulled the pendant necklace out and held it front of her.

"wow its…..so..beautiful" she gasp then looked back at the dancing fox.

"you quiet alright or should I just leave young dance some more.!" The girl sternly asked still sitting on her chair. The small fix suddenly stop and looked up at the girl. It's purple eyes were wide as it took in its surroundings then turned back to the redheaded girl before it.

" where am I? Where's Tikki and ladybug?" it questioned 'man ladybug was sneaky do get her here with her noticing.

"Tikki…ladybug….you know ladybug" the girl cried out excitly

"yeah…but I'm not revealing who she is out of the mask so don't ask !" the nodded to the fox

" good then she followed what guardian wanted done"

The purple eyes of the fox looked into the hazel ones. Framed behind black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side . Pushing them back up her nose she kept on glazing at the small feisty fox.

"well hello there; names Trixx" the fox spoke " look I'm a kwami,I grant powers and yours is the power of deception. And I recharge on sweet berries and can also eat cookies if I have to" trick smirked at the girl.

" I so have to blog this" " you will not and I mean will not blog about you and me meeting like this. Understand Alya" Trixx told her " not one can know your secret identity"

" ok Trixx"

" ok then you need to wear the necklace. It's your miraculous the fox"

Sure "

" just have to say Trixx 'ears out' to transform and ears away to transform back" Trixx explained eagerly. Alya put the necklace on and then stood up. " Trixx ears out" Alya called as a blight sparkly sunset orange light engulfed the girl. Transforming her from her feet up. Standing there black boots covered her once white shoes that doped at her knees to blend into an orange and white suit that covered her body. Fingerless black gloves covers her hands and traveled up to her elbows a black swan like collar covered her neck and the top of her shoulders.

Her Ombrè hair sat in a ponytail with two side pony s framing her face. A pair of long orange ears with white tips and white inner ears sat nicely on her head. Running her fingers along her ears she gave a small giggle and hummed softy to herself moving to her mirror to get a good look at herself she gasped at what she saw." Man I look good." Her mask sat across her nose hiding her freckles that her boyfriend Niño loved. The mask was an shade of Ombrè orange with a white boarder and black lines outlining what looked to be glasses, embedded with in the mask.

Hearing the song again she hummed as she could now make out the words being sang.

" _what does the fox say?_

 _Will I ever know?"._

With a sly smirk graced Alya's lips as she turned and braced to jump out her bedroom window with her flute in her hand and exploring to be done. She let out a breath and jumped to the rooftop of the house next door. Her feet braced as she landed and then she started to run along the rooftops of Paris wondering if this is how ladybug and chat noir feel when patrolling. The feeling of being free and that of bravery. She just hope that if ladybug and chat noir are out patrolling tonight that they don't mistake her for volpina if they meet.


	2. Rena Rouge

Disclaimer: don't own MLB or the song Chillin like a villain

 **CHAPTER TWO: Rena Rouge**

 _You need to watch your back_ _  
_ _You need to creep around_ _  
_ _You need to slide real smooth_ _  
_ _Don't make a sound_

 _And if you want it, take it_ _  
_ _And if you can't take it, break it_ _  
_ _And if you care about your health_ _  
_ _(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)_

 _-_ _Chillin like a villain_

 _Descendants 2_

Summertime once again flowed through the romantic city of Paris. It's very own citizens were teeming with unrefined excitement of the festival that had opened that very night beneath the Eiffel tower. The moon now sat high in the sky surrounded by stars that looked like flashing fireflies. She stood there her head tilted forward to watch the crowd below her. Her high twin tails swaying with her movement. Red Scarlet ribbons were tied to her twin tails that flipped in the breeze behind her. A Scarlet spandex suit with black spots covered her body from her feet to the tip of her fingers, a yo-yo sat on the left side of her hip. Her face hidden under a Scarlet mask adorn with black spots to match her spandex suit. For this girl is known as ladybug.

Rena raced across the rooftops of Paris enjoying the feeling of freedom she had just found. Gritting her teeth together she pushed off the end and into the air feeling the rush of wind caress her as she leaped stretching her body out towards to the tower and with a swish of her right arm she then span and landed on the ground close to the festival under the Eiffel tower. Her fox ears twitched about as she picked up the vibrations of the music that started to play. Slowy Rena moved to blend into the crowd around her having no idea that ladybug was hidden above them with in the tower. Rena could hear the whispers of the crowd around her. Most of them wondering who she was. Wondering if she was another akuma victim of hawkmoths. A small girl with blonde hair stopped Rena. " who are you?" she asked fiddling with the skirt hemming of her pale pink dress. Her dark almost black eyes watched Rena.

" hello I'm Rena rouge" Rena answered the girls question.

" are you ..." The girl continue to play with her dress.

" I'm here to help out ladybug and chat noir" Rena smiled back at the girl.

" what's your name?" Rena added as she took in the sights of the performers on the stage. And the stalls selling knickknacks.

" gabby" the girl gave Rena a toothy smile as she ran back to her parents who had been there to watch her and the fox.

Rena's feet guided over the pavement as she danced to the fast playing song. A sliver baton had landed in front of her connected to the baton was the cat in black leather. His green eyes scenes her over and he then asked if she was volpina and what she wanted now. As he went to swing his baton at her.

" I'm not volpina... My name is Rena Rouge" Rena told him trying to block the swings from the baton that were getting quicker.

" my suit is different to volpina's" Rena cried as she jumped the low swing. Pulling her flute out she brought it into her mouth ready to play when a small red and black yo-yo wrapped itself around the baton in chats hands. With in seconds the baton flew back to where the yoyo had came from. Lady bug had caught the baton and her yoyo with ease.

" chatton did you let her explained or did you chat-ump right in again.?" Ladybug asked with a raise eye brow that was hidden under her mask. Her hands on her hips and her right foot started to tap impatiently for his answer "well Chatton?...you didn't did you!" come the soft growl from between ladybugs ruby red lips. Chat Noir could only hang his blonde head down in shame. " your chat-rrect bugaboo, may I have my baton back purr-lease " chat pleaded.

Ladybug rolled her blue eyes as she turned and flung her yoyo back towards the Eiffel tower hoping the fox and chat would follow. Rena used her flute to get her and chat up to where ladybug now stood. Ladybug tossed the baton chat caught it easily sizing it back to its lengthy to sit above his tail he put his baton away.

" I'm paw-orry" Chat bowed to Rena as he apologise to her.

" next time don't jump to conclusions with out all the facts Chat Noir"

" yes" Chat nodded.

" so you are?" ladybug asked

" Rena Rouge wielded of the fox miraculous ." Rena grinned

" nice to meet you Rena I'm ladybug and this doofus here is my numbskull partner Chat Noir" ladybug shooked teams hand.

"thanks" come from Rena as they sat down to watch the crowd below. While chatting amongst them selves.

A few hours later Rena slid into her bedroom and de-transformed. Tried flew out if the necklace and into Alya's bed. " that went well as a fox in a snow storm" laughed the small orange fox giggling and wiggling over Alya's bed. Making said girl giggle along as she layed on her bed. Resting her eyes she ended up asleep.

On The other side of the city ladybug stood on her own now and looked up to the darken sky knowing that dawn wasn't far off. Her thoughts wondered back to a time she felt happy and the world was in chaos like now. Only she had a great team on her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young man with white cat like ears sat amongst black wavy hair with red tips stood on the Eiffel tower amongst the team of hero's his suit was a midnight black. Sliver claws his het black mask adorned his pale face and a baton in his hands span expertly his feet were apart bracing his body from the movement. To his left stood a young girl with long blue hair in tiny braids bronze ribbons flowed from her high twin tails that sat behind a lovely golden fluffy ears with snow white tips that twitched consently her suit was an auburn red with white tummy ,golden boots and gloves. The her top half of her mask was auburn with a white bottom a black line sat between them a black spots sat above each eye.

To the right of the young man in black were two more a tall man in glossing sliver grey suit with black stripes down the side of his body and a darker grey markings down his back. His boots were black along with his gloved hands. His icy blue eyes were hidden behind a black mask with sliver tinting. His snowy white hair that sat at his shoulders loosely sliver wolf ears sat amongst his hair on each side of his head twitching from the cool breeze. A scrawl was nearly always present on his face. The girl on the end stood in dark blue boots going to her knees, teal blue leotard covered her body to the edge of her neck and down to the end of her fingers a flowy sea green wrap skirt hanged from her hips that flared behind her into a 5 feathered peacock tail. Blue mask covered her face making her sea green eyes stand out more. Her golden honey blonde hair sat In a high pony tail and then wrapped around a bit then flared out as a water fall behind her.

And standing in front of the four was a girl shorter then the others her dark blueish black hair sat in a peasent braid atop her head her red ribbons flowy freely from the braid. A Scarlet full bodied leotard with a small skirt both covered in black spots. Black boots covered her feet and black fingerless gloves covered her red spandex hands. A red mask with 5 black spots cover her face hiding her light dusting of freckles across her button like nose. Bluebells eyes sparkled under the moon light. For if she knew what was to come she would have had caution with in glaze at the world before her. Her yoyo in hand ready for the fight that was coming towards the quintet of heroes that called Paris home.

"It's nearly time Luckybug" Auburn spoke for the group.

" we need to protect Paris Luckybug" La Pãon tried her hardest not to yell at the young luckybug. Lucky turned to face her friends "don't you think I know this La Pãon" lucky cried back letting the tears flow down her rosy cheeks. A black gloved hand with sliver claws rested her shoulder. Turning her head to face the man in black

" please Lucky don't cry," he tried.

" we need to find Darkgleam before there's to many akumas" Auburn nodded as Pãon watched the sun light fade away.

" how long do we have now" came the stoclic tone of the slivery grey wolf named Ice-fang. "not even a week I say Ice" it had been Auburn who spoke up her ears still twitching and her silvery tail wrapped around her leg. As the wolf pulled her into his arms and nuzzled against her neck seeking her warmth.

" I say we call it a night and head home?" the black panther said " will try again tomorrow to find him ok" Pãon added as she turned to the edge of the platform

" sure" Luckybug agreed. Pãon leaped from the tower. Panther following her with his black baton twirling above his head. Auburn and Ice-fang also leaped from the tower and towards the ground leaving Luckybug on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tear escaped her blue eyes as she remembered her dear friends she had lost.

" oh Bridgette I wish you were still here; Happy birthday big brother Kirito" ladybug whispered into the wind. As she set off to home. Knowing today was going to be hard on her and her parents.

Closing the skylight after dropping into her room she dropped the transformation and letting Tikki settle on the small bed she had made her years ago. " Marinette you gonna be ok?" Tikki asked even though she knew the answer already.

" oh Tikki, why ,why was I the only one who made it?!" Marinette cried in frustration. " I don't know, but these things happen Marinette" the kwami replied hesitantly while watching Marinette's reaction with caution. For Tikki knew today was gonna be one of these days. Changing Into her pjs Marinette climbed up to her loft bed and went to sleep.

The next morning arrived and Marinette headed down stairs to the open kitchen and lounge area and gave her parents a small smile. As she set at the table with her parents. Piling a few pancakes onto her plate she then poured some maple syrup over her fluffy pancakes. Then after putting the syrup back she picked up her fork and knife and cut into her pancakes. " morning sweetheart" Sabine greeted her only child. " morning maman" Marinette greeted back with mouthful of breakfast. Getting the look from her pére she apologize to him for talking with a mouthful of food.

"any plans for today?" Tom asked his daughter. " might hang with some friends later but I should go and see big brother and sister today it is their birthday today." Marinette looked at her parents " Yes of cause" her parents replied as she put her plate in the sink when she was finish and headed back up stairs to her bedroom.

Getting dressed into a pale pink sundress and her pink flats, she grabbed her bag that housed Tikki as she headed out of her room. Waving to her parents as she went headed out the door. Marinette pick up some blue belles on the way to the graveyard to visit her older siblings.

After placing the flowers down she Run her bare hand on the tombstone belonging to her older brother. That sat next to her sisters keeled down letting her tears flow too chocked up to talk she sat there thinking about her sibling and friends who were all buried here. She let her hair stay down it brushed her shoulders slightly. " Happy birthday Kirito, Bridgette…. I miss you so much" Marinette sobbed wishing they were still here with her. " I had a few years down time did some more school it not fair I wish you's would be here to share this with me. Chloe still picks on me that haven't change. I'm now really good friends with Niño and Alya and I'm really trying with Adrien but it's like there something there stopping us of becoming good friends I want to try but it's like it's not happening quick enough. I've been back in action now a little over two years I'm known as ladybug now I was going to go with luckybug like old times but my new partner Chat Noir chose Ladybug before I had a chance. His nice , very flirty with Me I think he likes me , likes me. Sorry I haven't been by but it's been quiet busy here in Paris with school and working and the Akumas Hawkmoth makes….. His kinda like darkgleam but not as tough as its just been Chat and me till now. I hope you don't mind Bridgette that I passed Trixx on I know you would want a new wielder for her ,you wouldn't want her to just sit there in my jewel box for the rest if time."

" I'm hoping Trixx and her new wielder get along and she didn't compare her to you Bridgette. I'm so sorry but I still haven't recovered the peacock brooch. I don't know where it can be. But I'll keep on looking for it."

" panther and wolf they are safely hidden away" Marinette spoke as she sat down and started to tell them a story of the adventures of ladybug and her black cat Chat Noir.


End file.
